theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Crab Party 2019
The Crab Party 2019 is a party on The Island that began on May 7th, 2019. It was announced on January 1st, 2019. Additions *The party introduced the Magenta Crab. Trivia *There wasn't a dark blue box in the Plaza during construction even though it is the Dark Blue Crab's domain. *You are able to transform into a Crab. *The Rainbow Crab won the Crab of the Year 2019 awards. Crab Domains *Performance Center: Green *Arcade: Red *Restaurant: Brown *Coin Cave: Blue *Shore: Rainbow *Music Store: Grey *Park: Black *Plaza: Dark Blue *Book Store: Dark Yellow *Iceberg: Holiday *Lighthouse Cliff: Gold *Lighthouse: Indigo *Beacon: Maroon *Clothes Shop: Lavender *Coast Aquarium: Magenta *Cinema: Purple *Stadium: Silver *Industrial: Yellow *Ogle Dock: White *Indoor Pool: Violet *DJ Lounge: Pink *District: Bronze *Skatepark: Orange *Wind Dojo: Light Blue Items *I am a Pirate Shirt *Pink Crab Outfit *Blue Crab Outfit *Orange Crab Outfit *Green Crab Outfit *White Crab Outfit *Yellow Crab Outfit *Purple Crab Outfit *Dark Yellow Crab Outfit *Gray Crab Outfit *Lavender Crab Outfit *Maroon Crab Outfit *Violet Crab Outfit *Indigo Crab Outfit *Light Blue Crab Outfit *Holiday Crab Costume *Golden Crab Outfit *Silver Crab Outfit *Black Crab Outfit *Red Crab Outfit *Rainbow Crab Outfit *Brown Crab Outfit *Bronze Crab Outfit *Dark Blue Crab Outfit *Magenta Crab Outfit Gallery Ads Crab Party 2019 Ad.png|The first advertisement Crab Party 2019 Now On.png|The advertisement saying it's on now Other Plaza Crab Interface 2019.png|Page 1 of the Crab Booth Plaza Crab Interface Page 2 2019.png|Page 2 of the Crab Booth Crab Logo 2019 2.png|Alternate logo 1 Crab Logo 2019 3.png|Alternate logo 2 Construction Arcade Crab Con 2019.png|Arcade Beacon Crab Con 2019.png|Beacon Book Store Crab Con 2019.png|Book Store Cinema Crab Con 2019.png|Cinema Clothes Shop Crab Con 2019.png|Clothes Shop Coast Aquarium Crab Con.png|Coast Aquarium Coin Cave Crab Con 2019.png|Coin Cave District Crab Con 2019.png|District DJ Lounge Crab Con 2019.png|DJ Lounge Iceberg Crab Con 2019.png|Iceberg Indoor Pool Crab Con 2019.png|Indoor Pool Industrial Crab Con 2019.png|Industrial Lighthouse Cliff Crab Con 2019.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Crab Con 2019.png|Lighthouse Music Store Crab Con 2019.png|Music Store Ogle Dock Crab Con 2019.png|Ogle Dock Park Crab Con 2019.png|Park Performance Center Crab Con 2019.png|Performance Center Restaurant Crab Con 2019.png|Restaurant Shore Crab Con 2019.png|Shore Skatepark Crab Con 2019.png|Skatepark Stadium Crab Con 2019.png|Stadium Wind Dojo Crab Con 2019.png|Wind Dojo Party Pictures Arcade Crab 2019.png|Arcade Beach Crab 2019.png|Beach Beacon Crab 2019.png|Beacon Book Store Crab 2019.png|Book Store Cafe Crab 2019.png|Cafe Care Center Crab 2019.png|Care Center Chocolate Factory Crab 2019.png|Chocolate Factory Cinema Crab 2019.png|Cinema Clothes Shop Crab 2019.png|Clothes Shop Coast Aquarium Crab.png|Coast Aquarium Coin Cave Crab 2019.png|Coin Cave Crab Lounge Crab 2019.png|Crab Lounge Dance Club Crab 2019.png|Dance Club District Crab 2019.png|District DJ Lounge Crab 2019.png|DJ Lounge Dojo Crab.png|Dojo Downtown Crab 2019.png|Downtown Iceberg Crab 2019.png|Iceberg Indoor Pool Crab 2019.png|Indoor Pool Industrial Crab 2019.png|Industrial Lighthouse Cliff Crab 2019.png|Lighthouse Cliff Lighthouse Crab 2019.png|Lighthouse Music Store Crab 2019.png|Music Store Ogle Dock Crab.png|Ogle Dock Park Crab 2019.png|Park Performance Center Crab 2019.png|Performance Center Pet Shop Crab 2019.png|Pet Shop Plaza Crab 2019.png|Plaza Restaurant Crab 2019.png|Restaurant Shopping Center Crab 2019.png|Shopping Center Shore Crab 2019.png|Shore Skatepark Crab 2019.png|Skatepark Stadium Crab 2019.png|Stadium Town Crab 2019.PNG|Town Wind Dojo Crab 2019.png|Wind Dojo Crab of the Day Purple 2019.png|May 7th, 2019 Magenta.png|May 8th, 2019 Dark Blue 2019.png|May 9th, 2019 Maroon 2019.png|May 10th, 2019 Red 2019.png|May 11th, 2019 Brown 2019.png|May 12th, 2019 Green 2019.png|May 13th, 2019 Town 3000.png|May 14th, 2019 White 2019.png|May 15th, 2019 Town Light Blue 2019.png|May 16th, 2019 Town Pink 2019.png|May 17th, 2019 Gray 2019.png|May 18th, 2019 Orange 2019.png|May 19th, 2019 Yellow 2019.png|May 20th, 2019 Z-Stone Spotted Z-Stone Met Crab Party 2019.png|Z-Stone spotted at the Clothes Shop See Also *Crab Party 2011 *Crab Party 2012 *Crab Party 2013 *Crab Party 2014 *Crab Party 2015 *Crab Party 2016 *Crab Party 2017 *Crab Party 2018 *Crab Partys Category:The Island Category:Parties of 2019 Category:2019 Category:Parties